Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is a monkey supervillain that hails from the Powerpuff Girls. He is an ally of Slade's team alongside fellow Powerpuff Girl villain HIM. He is voiced by Roger L. Jackson. The Beginning and Slade Strikes Back In this story and the one below Mojo is an ally of Slade in his plans for Multi-Universal domination Legends of Light and Darkness Mojo returns here with his team again but for a different cause. He is contacted by Slade and is informed of the plans of Malefor and his league of Darkness. Mojo is seen with Celes to convince the Alpha Team that they are helping them against Malefor. He works with fellow mad scientists Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom and Master Albert to try to find what was the thing Alie found when the others were confronted by Saix. Mojo and Lex work on a Model W Tracker and in time for Alie's first mission they make it. Mojo is kidnapped by the villains force with Lex and placed in Interpol. He and Axl see Aleu again in Interpol after Model W sends her there. They try to pull a escape. However it's doesn't really work and they get help from a man. He escapes and brings the prisoners he finds with him, Alongside the rest he makes comments on Malefor's conquering compulsiveness. Mojo is sent on the ship of Darkseid where he, Mozenrath, Bowser and Doom get cocky and pay for it with him being the crap out of them Mojo and the villains get a note from an source and give it over to Slade and Bender to look at and after that experience he works on identifying Model W and gets scared when he sees the Joker back in town. Mojo Jojo after having the other members learn about Joker, Mojo wonders how he could possibly be back after what happened. With Bender and Slade's absence, Mojo wonders who will take charge and Heloise steps up to it. Mojo then is wondering who this man is that Alie is collecting fragments and he learns about Weil and Discord. Mojo corners Joker with the rest of Slade's team, Will and Jack to capture him. Dr. Insano and Mojo work on the location of the Model Z and are shocked it's at their boss's castle. Alongside Slade's other members Mojo finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Mojo alongside HIM, Dr. Doom, Ocelot, Bowser, Hades, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord. Mojo demands afterwards that The Autobots forgive him for what he's done. Blackpool Mojo with other members of Slade`s Ensemble find Black Star and make an allegiance with him Videos Allies and enemies Friends: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Celes Chere, HIM, Megabyte, Lex Luthor, Mozernath, Captain Hook, Dr. Doom, Master Albert, Bowser, Dr. Insano, Cat R. Waul, Bowser Jr., Ventress, Sideshow Bob, Dr. Octopus, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, AVGN, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Phantom R, Marie, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Marceline, Harpuia, Makoto, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Nostalgia Critic, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Shade, Jesu Otaku, Monodramon, Dingo, Irene Addler, Hexadecimal, Eddy, Negaduck, Scourge, the V Team Enemies: The Powerpuff Girls, Dib, M.O.D.A.B, the Joker, the Joker's Forces, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Discord, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Hayem Kenway, the Templar Order Gallery mojo 1.jpg mojo 2.jpg mojo 3.jpg mojo 4.jpg mojo.jpg 242740efd89bde89_w.jpg Mojobread.jpg Mojo Jojo 10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Powerpuff Girls Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Archenemies Category:Non Humans Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:Sixth In Command Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Scientists Category:Monkeys Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Caped Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Slade and Anti Cosmo's Generals Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Tech Users Category:Gloved Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Likable villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The V Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Anti Villains Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Funniest Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Lovable Rogues Category:Badass Normal Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Honorable Villains Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Woobies Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Gun Users Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Wise Characters Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr.Alchemy Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains